Little Red Riding Eiko
by Echiko
Summary: FF9 version of Little Red Riding Hood! Please R+R!
1. Default Chapter

Little Red Riding Hood (part 1)  
By: Summoner Eiko  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so if it's crappy then please excuse me! And also...please R+R! ^-^;  
  
Characters:  
Little Red Riding Hood- Eiko  
Hunter- Amarant  
Hunter's Assistant (added)-Vivi  
REAL Grandma-Steiner  
Wolf- Freya  
Mama (Little Red Riding Hood's)- Dagger  
Papa (Little Red Riding Hood's)- Zidane  
  
  
Once upon a time there lived a little girl called " Little Red Riding Eiko".  
  
Dagger: Little Red Riding Eiko, can you go to Grandma Steiner's house and give these cookies I baked for her? Little Red Riding Eiko please be careful! Those sneaky wolves are out there, Little Red Riding Eiko! Little Red Riding Eiko, before that, finish your breakfast! Little Red Riding Eiko...  
  
Eiko: ...Uh...*Raising an eyebrow and scratching her head* Mommy!! Why did you give me such a looooonngg and weird name?! The kids at school tease me about it and... other stuff!!  
  
Dagger: Well...it means "small; noisy kid" We added the red because you cried every single time if you wore any other color. That explains the loud part, heh heh. Since we didn't know that in the beginning, you...  
  
Zidane: You were as loud as a big fat lion!! * Jumped into the room suddenly, with Eiko's back facing him, and scared her from behind*   
  
Eiko: AAAHHH! *falls flat on the ground and makes a big BOOM, making the "screen" shake (you know, like in animes)*  
  
Zidane: Hahahahahahah! *laughs with tears in his eyes and holding his stomach* Got ya this time Little Red Riding Eiko!  
  
Eiko: *Gets up in a wobbly way and rubs her head* Geez... daddy! I was talking to mommy! I'll get you for that!  
  
Zidane: Whoa! Hold on there Little Red Riding Eiko! It is just a joke! Hey there honey! What is the bag for?  
  
Eiko: That's...  
  
Dagger: ...for her to go to Grandma Steiner's house. The cookies were so good and fresh that I thought she would want some.  
  
Eiko: *pouted and stared at Zidane and looked as if she were planning something* Hmmmm... *suddenly Eiko jumps on Zidane, causing him to fall flat on the floor with his tail sticking straight up.*  
  
Zidane: Ahhhhh! *tries to stand and with swirling eyes, he starts walkin in a drunk like way towards Dagger.* Man...that...wasn't nice. Geez...what was that for? Last time was a joke, Little...  
  
Eiko: Please, don't say that name again...This is a joke too you know! *forms a big smile*  
  
Zidane:*sigh* And a tip, lose some weight...  
  
Eiko: Hey!!! *puffing up her face and bonk her daddy on the head*  
  
Dagger: That's enough Little Red Riding Eiko! Don't do that to your father again, or you'll get some nice spanking! (Zidane smiles mischieviously) *Helps Zidane to regain from dizzyness and gives him some tea* Dear, can you get Little Red Riding Eiko's flute? She needs protection.  
  
Zidane: I'll... be... on it...honey. *getting the flute*  
  
Eiko: I'm leaving now! Bye mom! Bye dad!  
  
Dagger: Be cauious Little Red Riding Eiko! Bye!  
  
Zidane: Don't get jumped on by any animals! Bye!  
  
  
  
Ok...so it was a little too short for a chapter. Please excuse it! Stay tune for Little Red Riding Eiko's second part! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Little red Riding Eiko-part 2  
By: Summoner Eiko  
  
Author's Note: Ok...this took awhile for me to do but yeah. And sorry for it to take so long to all you readers!! Also, a sudden new character comes in at the end! But he's a very minor character! This is odd but please R+R!   
  
  
Eiko: *singing* I'm cooking potato salad hoo hoo hoo! For my great old nanny!!!!!! Put carrots, corn, and chicken. Mix them together and... WA LA!! The Little...(not that again...) Eiko's spe...* stops singing* oh shoot! Did I smash Mog when daddy scared me! M-MO-MOG! WHERE ARE YOU?! OH DADDY I'M GONNA...*thinks about being spanked and shakes her head* OH WHO THE HECK CARES!! M-MO...  
  
Mog: K...ku...po?  
  
Eiko: Mog? Oh why didn't you tell me you were over there?  
  
Mog: Ku...po...po...  
  
Eiko: *a flush of red goes to her cheeks and puffes up* WHAT?! I was scary?!*  
  
Mog: *nods*   
  
Eiko: Anyway, how'd you not get smash?  
  
Mog: kupo...kupo...po...po...(translation: you over slept so I woke up first and left to comb my pomb pomb and play ball outside) ku..po..ko.po (and when you left I rushed after you and finally got to rest when you screamed your head off about me) *giggles*  
  
Eiko: *stares at Mog* o..k...you have to thank me for being a heavy sleeper! Ok lets go!  
  
Eiko: *while walking, she close her eyes and puts her hands in back of her holding her flute* You know Mog...I know that this is stupid question but... when did you get the idea of always hiding in my clothes?   
  
Mog: *shivers* K..k..u..k..u..po...  
  
Eiko: What? Life ahead? Don't be silly! This path is the safest route there ever can be! I know this route has fences around the path so don't you try to scare me!  
  
Little Red Riding Eiko continues walking forward closing her eyes and seems proud and not scared at all. Then she bumps into a big fury object. Little Red... oh you know! Eiko, falls on the ground.  
  
Eiko: O...w... Man, watch where you are going!! That hurts! * feels some wet 'water' on her sleeve.* eeewwooo! What are you carrying? A jug of water?? (she's still closing her eyes and rubbing her head and now opens her eyes) aha! There's my flutle!  
  
Mog: Kupo! Kupo!! (Eiko! Run! Danger)  
  
Eiko: Nonsence Mog! That's just probally...  
  
Eiko: *stares at a Bandersnatch* W-What is this doing here the fence!   
  
Bandersnatch: *growls*  
  
Eiko: *Runs over to the fence seeing it was nawd and broken* Why'd I ever believe this piece of junk can protect us!? AAAHHHHH!  
  
The chase begins.  
  
Eiko: *runs* I must have gotten it's attention when I screamed my head off! It's your fault Mog!!  
  
Mog: *mumbles in her clothes* KUPO! (Don't blame me! Now we just need to find a way out of this mess!!!)  
  
Eiko: *stops running and goes to her battle stance*  
  
Bandersnatch: *stops running and seeming to agree to battle Little Red Riding Eiko*  
  
Mog: *Comes out and walks to a corner behind a tree*  
  
Eiko: AAAARRRR!!!! TAKE THIS! A-AND SOME OF THIS TOO!!!  
  
Mog: *Watches the odd looking match of a big beast siting there looking bored while a desperate Little Red Riding Eiko uses her flute to bonk it. A big sweatdrop appers)  
  
Eiko: Don't...un...der...estimate...me (pants) Okay. I'll end this once and for all!  
  
Bandersnatch: *thinks: yeah right, this runt? I mine as well do that* *opens his mouth and light flashes around his body*  
  
Eiko: Phoenix! Come forth and burn that overgrown pup!  
  
Phoenix comes out in the sky and feathers drop on Bandersnatch burning him.  
  
Mog's sweatdrop becomes bigger when she sees that Bandersnatch was so in pain that it uses the attack it was about to use on Little Red Riding Eiko, Blizzara, on itself to cool him down. But...this maybe cools him down but hurts him in a way too (since it's a attack) so he becomes unconsious.  
  
Eiko: Feeuu! That was tough! Thanx to Phoenix, I'm safe! Hey Mog! You can come out now!  
  
Mog: Ku...po...  
  
Eiko: Huh? My flute? *looks at her half burned flute* AAAHHHH! NOOOO! Phoenix...Gosh! How many times has this happened! I'll loose all the money in my wallet this way!!! Phoenix!! *Falls to her knees and raises her hands* How many times do I have to tell you that the primary feather are the 'rebirth' feathers and the other ones are 'burning' feathers! Let them out carefully!!! NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Mog: kupo! (Let's just go...)  
  
Eiko: Alrighty!  
  
Eiko continues walking, occasionally looks at her half burned flute. Mog ,as usual, just stays in her clothes and alert for any danger ahead. Also, trys to comfort Little Red Riding Eiko to get another flute in Limblum, and ask Cid to give a special disscount for her.  
  
Eiko: Man...after that monster, this trip to Grandma Steiner's house is too boring! This better be more exciting later! *Stops and stares at a sign saying "WARNING: Be alert that the road on the right is closed and you will have to go through the Petrified Road." This...can't get any worst...  
  
Eiko reluctingly walks toward the Petrified Road. She had chills running up and down her back from time to time.  
  
Eiko: What if I get petrified! Oh no...! The rumor can't be true! Yeah! Hehee! It's just a dum rumor to scare us kids! Yeah! This is nothing!   
  
Suddenly she bumps into a rock like object. Eiko barked at the figure in front of her. Then, she found it was a petrified Qu.  
  
Eiko: This isn't right!!!!! I know what! This is a nightmare! *pinches her cheek* OOWWW!! Ok so it isn't! Oh! Maybe it's just the ground causing us to petrify! If I fly! Maybe I'll survive! Yeah! Oh, I am a genius!  
  
Eiko starts flying forward. Abruptly, a giant Garuda came swooping down at her.  
  
Eiko: Ok!!!Ok!!! So I am wrong about the ground! *ducks and lays flat on the floor* Oh! Ok! I'm wrong this is a boring trip!!! Please go away!! Wait a sec...  
I know what I'll do!  
  
Eiko stood up and waited till the Garuda was in front of her and was at her height. When the time came, she jumped on it and made a fist pointing towards his head.  
  
Eiko: N-Now you listen. Bring me to Grandma Steine's house now! O-Or I'll...punch you to death!!A-And cure these petrified people!  
  
Garuda relucdantly listened and cure all the people. They all were frightened and still stiff. Eiko let them know they could leave and she got this bird caged. They left and were thankful for it. Eiko stayed there for 5 minutes.   
  
Eiko: Hey!! I said bring me to Grandma Steiner's house!  
  
Garuda flew but had no idea where it was so it just flew rrreeeaaalllyy slowly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Steiner: Oh! I hear Little Red Riding Eiko is coming over! Oh! This is going to be a great visit! I think I'll have some tea. *Walks out of her bed and sits down at the table to drink a cup of tea.* Ah! Nothing like the fresh taste of green tea! Oh! But I remember... * puts her...ur... his...no! Her cup down and stares at a picture pinned to the wall* That no good husban of mine! Grandpa Qui! Why, he can't even make a decent cup of tea!  
  
  
Okkk...that was stupid huh?? Well, go easy on me cause this is my first fanfic k? ^-^ Please R+R!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The wolfs here...

Author's note: Ok, I know it's been SO long since I did another chapter but I finally got myself to continue. This chapter is kinda lame. But please enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
A dark, creepy shadow was sneaking across the woods. Eiko sensed that there was something near. But...  
  
Eiko: Oh! It must be just me...  
  
*a mysterious shadow comes out of the bush and stands on a cliff. Far beyond Eiko's sight.*  
  
Mysterious voice: He-e-l-l-o-o little girl... (it dragged the word)  
  
Eiko: WHAT?!WHO?!WHEN?!HOW?! *looked at every direction at each word* Who said that?!!!  
  
Mysterious voice: Oh...well that's not important...Where are you going??  
  
Eiko: None of your business! Scram! *Eiko gets to her fighting pose*  
  
Mysterious voice: No don't worry... I'm just passing by. Seeing a tasty... AHEM! *Punches itself on it's cheek* I mean...Seeing a helpless little girl walk alone, without a chaperone.  
  
Eiko: Oh! I ain't alone! I got Mog with me here! *Let's Mog out*  
  
Mysterious voice: OH! A COMBO! *Punches the other side of it's cheek* I mean well. Protection won't do. That moogle can't fight.  
  
Eiko: *sigh* oh, ok. I'm going to my Grandma's house to give these cookies my mom baked. *showed the cookies*  
  
Mysterious voice: THIS IS A BONUS MEAL! *punches the face*  
  
Eiko: Hmmm...?   
  
Mysterious voice: Oh yes... I need to remind you...You see... You forgot something. What will your Grandma say if she didn't get a gift? She would be terribly upset.   
  
Eiko could only see a small (because of the distance) four-legged, black object standing there. She bearly heard it.  
  
Eiko: Huh? A what? You are insane! I forgot my sniff??? You mean my nose!??? IT's not big! It's small!  
  
Mysterious voice: NOT SNIFF OR NOSE OR ANY OF THAT STUFF YOU JUST SAID!!!  
  
Eiko heard that sentence loud and clear. She heard the words come out of this unknown thing's mouth.  
  
Mysterious voice: I said a gift. A small, yet nice gift. Oh! Yes...  
  
Eiko: Oh no! How can I forget! It's SO important!  
  
Mysterious voice: Y-e-s...Hmmm...Well that's just wrong. Oh! See that squirrel over there! I think she needs something to be with her time to time while you're not here! Why not get it for her??  
  
Eiko: That's perfect! *Runs to get the squirrel*  
  
Mysterious voice: *Runs off back into the bush* Oh! That was so easy. *Runs out to the clearing that reveals it as...*  
  
Freya: Now which way is to that girl's Grandma's house...?   
  
She runs all around in the woods. Searching...  
  
Meanwhile all the searching Freya's doing, Eiko tries to catch that squirrel Freya pointed out. Climbing trees, and pouncing down from the trees. She didn't give up. Eiko did this for an hour and finally caught it.Freya, found it in 50 minutes, leaving couple minutes to spare before Eiko joins Freya's stomach.  
  
Knock Knock!  
  
Steiner: Come in little princess! I know you're coming! Don't try to surprize me! The doors are open.  
  
Freya: Oh but Grandma! I have another surprize! I wore a costume of a ferocious wolf! Mom bought it for me!   
  
Steiner: Oh! Really?! Lemme have a look? Why would my delicate daughter buy something like that for you??   
  
Freya comes in and pretends to show herself.  
  
Steiner: Does stilks (thinks that make you look taller) come with it?  
  
Freya: huh?  
  
Steiner: Cuz you look awfully tall. Taller than before.  
  
Freya: N-ooo...  
  
Steiner: You sure? *Looks at Freya puzzled*  
  
Freya: N-oo... But I know one thing...  
  
Steiner: What?  
  
Freya: I'm gonna eat you up!  
  
Steiner: You aren't Eiko!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Freya manages to get her in her mouth WITHOUT tearing him apart ok people? Freya finds the closet and dresses up. She went to the bed and waited, and waited, and waited.   
  
Freya: WHEN WILL SHE BE HERE??!!  
  
Suddenly...  
  
Eiko: Grandma? Was that your voice? It's awfully screechy...  
  
Freya: *Tries to sound normal like a old lady and...* Oh?! Well that's just an...owl! Yes! I taught it how to talk. It flies away a lot though...hehe  
  
Eiko: *Comes in* Well...how'd you teach it then?? No matter! Look! I got this cute squirrel in this bag! Hope ya like it! Oh! And these cookies mom told me to give you.  
  
Freya: They are wonderful! Put them there.  
  
Eiko: *Comes closer to see* Wow...What dirty teeth you have! Have you been brushing??  
  
Freya: *stumped and thinks: Oh what do ya expect?! I tear meat if they are big! I eat with them! And I don't have toothbrushes in the wild!* Oh! My toothbrush broke so...  
  
Eiko: Oh! I'll get you a new one later! Hmm...what long ears you have!  
  
Freya: Uh... I have been wearing my big earings...I guess I didn't notice them...  
  
Eiko: Oh! You pierced your ears? What big hands you have! AND your nails! They're long!!  
  
Freya: Uh...I didn't cut them in a long time! I...lost the nail clipper! And about my hands, I... dusted and all that! I exercise them! So...They grew!  
  
Eiko: Oh!   
  
Freya turned towards Eiko and then here tail flies up  
  
Eiko: Hey! I d.id...n't...know...you had...a...tail...  
  
Freya: *turns her head and see her tail waving around in the air* man, this tail never stops wagging beyond my control! No matter, now it's the Bonus Meal I told you about!  
  
Eiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
  
Ok...that was kinda lame, as I said but hey! I hope you enjoyed it! And oh! For all you Freya fans reading this, I am one too! I don't mean to make up all these to insult her k? I like her too! Also, in the beginning, if you don't get why she mistaken gift as sniff, then I'll tell you...It's rhyming! Please R+R! I need some insperation for the next chapter and the next fanfic later! PLEASE! ^_-  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
